


Can't Help Myself

by MeltyCat



Series: Arcade [3]
Category: Oh Ionia, Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Attraction, Couple, Cute, F/M, Ionia - Freeform, Love, Lust, Oh, Turbo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyCat/pseuds/MeltyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT. Turbo visits Ionia in her game for a change of scenery, but things go very differently to how he expected. RATED MATURE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Turbo looked to his blue companion as she sat and watched the sun go down. He had decided to visit her game after a few weeks of constantly going to meet in Sugar Rush and was enjoying the change. The world in which she resided was beautiful and colourful and had so many stunning views, secluded beaches and quaint towns and villages. Since her game was pretty huge and players could explore as well as play the game itself, it meant that there were lots of places to choose from when it came to hang out spots. He was pleased by the spot she had chosen, a small sandy beach closed in on both sides by cliffs, the bright blue sea in front and a dark, but cosy looking cave behind them. The world featured dynamic seasons, weather and a day and night cycle and the sun was going down over the horizon rapidly.

The sand crunched under his feet as he shifted his weight. He had taken a step back to allow Ionia space to enjoy the sunset in peace. It seemed as if she had made this a regular thing when in her world and he didn't want to break that tradition for her. Suddely, a voice snapped him out of his thought process.

"Hey, are you watching the sunset with me, or not?"

He locked eyes with Ionia and, for once, was not sure how to respond. He stammered with his words for a moment before silently trudging closer, his hands stuffed in his racing suit pockets.

"Do I stink?" She teased grinning down at him. "I thought you were avoiding me!"

He shook his head. "Don't be thilly."

Ionia let out a small chuckle. She found his unusual lisp adorable. "I'm not silly." She stuck out her tongue and returned her gaze to the sunset.

The sky had lit up. Reds, oranges, peaches, greens. It was breathtakingly beautiful and Turbo couldn't help but feel a small amount of jealousy that his game didn't have such a feature.

"Huh." He scuffed a foot over the sand and sniffed through his nose. "It's... Nice I suppose."

"Only nice?" Ionia pursed her lips and tilted her head. "Gosh, you sure are difficult."

Turbo gave shot her an irritable frown before looking back at the sky. Ionia just swatted a hand to dismiss his sudden mood swing, as she had grown somewhat accustomed to it. She looked back at the view in front of her and let out a small, yet satisfied sigh, involuntarily letting out a small puff of mist from her vents. Turbo, who was stood in the near vicinity of the mist, got a face full and he had to swat it away. He looked up at her with another frown, but she was occupied with sky watching. He watched her as her smile grew wider and wider as the sky grew deeper in colour. It tinged her armour with fiery tones, something alien against her bright blue colouration. Her optics glowed brightly highlighting her facial features with its glow. He sensed a strange fluttering in his stomach and felt as if he was about to plummet off a cliff.

"Egh." He cleared his throat and placed a hand to his brow, his gaze now broken from his companion. He scrunched his eyes shut to try and stop whatever was happening to him and felt somewhat relieved when it died down. He opened his eyes again and looked back at Ionia who was now fixated on him. She kneeled down and shot him a sympathetic look. "Is everything OK? You don't look well."

Her close proximity felt strange to him and he felt oddly breathless. Sweat forced itself from his pores as she placed a hand on his shoulder and brushed the other over his helmet. "I'm... I'm... I'm fine." He stuttered a little, but managed to find himself again after averting his gaze. "Thtop futhing!"

"Futhing?"

"Yes, futhing!"

"OH! Fussing! You mean fussing?"

"That'th what I jutht thaid ithn't it?" Turbo looked back at her with a frown and wrinkled his nose at her, but was surprised when he discovered that she had managed to get even closer to him and nearly rammed his face right into hers as he turned. He let out a small yelp and drew back a little, terrified as his heart seemed to stop beating for a moment. He clasped a hand against his chest and took a deep breath. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Ionia had no idea why he was acting so oddly, but she felt concerned regardless. "Hey, you're not looking so great. Are you ill?" She reached for him again and took hold of his wrist. "Come on, I'll take you back to your game if you're feeling urpy."

Sweat began to drip from his pores again as soon as she made contact. He swiped his hand from out of her grasp and turned his back with a huff. "I thaid, thtop futhing! I'm fine!" He bit down on his lower lip as he rubbed at his wrist. Her touch had made his skin tingle.

"Stop being a stubborn mule." She shuffled closer on her knees and the sand crunched with each movement. "I won't have you copping it in my game!" She took hold of him by his helmet, lifted him up and plopped him back down facing her, her grip still firmly on either side of his head. "You know what'll happen then." Her eyes had dimmed and her face seemed somewhat sad. 

Turbo knew that Ionia couldn't get angry, nervous, or sad due to how she had been programmed and wondered if this was the extent of the emotion that she could manage without glitching. He didn't know what to say. It was not often that he had anyone care about his wellbeing and it felt a little alien. He felt a lump forming in his throat and it felt like it was stopping his vocal chords from functioning, no words would come out no matter how hard he tried.

Ionia slowly released her grip on him and sat down properly in the sand and watched him hoping for some sort of reply. She was ready to rush him back to his game if she had to and she would not hesitate given any sign that he wanted to go back. "Turbo... Honestly. Tell me what's wrong."

Turbo felt her grip leave the side of his head and it felt oddly heavy without the support. He put his head in his hands and rubbed at his face roughly in an attempt to scrub away the strange heated sensation in his cheeks. When he removed his hands his face was red and he tried to keep his face lowered so that his helmet hid as much of it as possible. 

"Hey."

"What?" He managed to croak out a reply.

Ionia reached out with both of her arms and hooked them around him, drawing him into a warm embrace. She rested one of her hands on the back of his helmet and patted it gently. "It's OK. You can tell me. We are friends."

Turbo froze on the spot as he was brought in to her chest plating. His heart was beating so loudly that he was scared that she might be able to feel it against her. The blood rushed to his head and he felt dizzy and fell limp in her grasp. She caught him and shifted his legs over her thighs so that he didn't hurt himself and had something to sit on. "Woah now. Watch yourself. See! I knew something was wrong. I'm taking you back to your game."

She was just about to get up and carry him off when she felt his hand take hold of her armour to stop her. Turbo slowly looked up at her, revealing his red, sweaty face and he wrinkled his nose. He waited for a reaction, but his eyes kept wandering to her lips. Those blue, plump, shiny lips. He shuddered and looked back at her eyes. 

Ionia sat down again and released her grip a little as she felt him reaching for one of her hands. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but allowed him to pull her hand from around him and watched carefully as he slowly placed it against his chest. Her eyes widened as she felt his heart thumping violently against his ribcage and his breath heavy and forced. "Turbo, I..." She was instantly interrupted.

"I'm thorry." He muttered through ragged breaths. "I jutht can't help it."

"What?" She stared at his red face in the hopes of reading his expression to get answers on what was going on, but was distracted as she felt him release her hand and grasp hold of her collar dragging her forwards.

"I can't help mythelf." Satisfied with her proximity he let go of her collar and took hold of the sides of her face with both of his hands, yanked her forwards and pressed his lips firmly onto hers.  
She let out a small yelp and instinctively tried to draw back, but caught herself and allowed him to continue keeping her eyes firmly on his face. After a few seconds he released his grip on her and drew back in horror at what he had just done. His yellow eyes were filled with dread of what the consequences might be, but Ionia just sat there and smiled. That big, goofy smile that she always wore. The smile he had been greeted with when he had first met her. She touched a hand to her lips and rubbed them, chuckling to herself over the delightful tingling sensation.

Turbo felt relieved. The sinking feeling left him and was replaced by the confidence he was known for. He felt like himself again and he knew exactly what he wanted. He moved his face nearer to hers again and grinned at her with his big, yellow teeth. 

"Well," laughed Ionia averting her gaze sheepishly, "I must say that a kiss really is as good as they say."

Turbo's eyes shot open. That was her first kiss? It had been his too, but he would never tell anyone that. What had he done? He had stolen her first kiss from her. What must she think? And, more to the point, was he good? He pulled away and struggled with his words again, but was yanked straight back to the same place as before by Ionia who was grinning at him widely. "Can I..." She pursed her lips. "Can I... have another?"

That fluttering feeling returned and Turbo felt his face flush hot again. He had no idea just how red he had turned and for once he didn't care. His attentions were now firmly on his companion who was actually asking him for another kiss. Asking him! Turbo. For another kiss. He couldn't believe his luck. His mouth curved up into a sly grin as he placed his hands on the side of her face again. "Like you have to athk."

He pressed his lips on hers and felt her melt into him, her hands grasping hold of his clothing tightly. It was oddly satisfying and he wanted more. He ghosted kissed against her lips as lightly as possible and had to stagger his breathing as his heart was beating so hard he could almost hear the blood rushing through his veins. The butterfly kisses felt amazing and Ionia let out an involuntary whimper as her fingers gripped tighter onto his racing suit.

The sun had almost entirely gone down and the sky was a light green leading to a deep blue. Turbo knew that they shouldn't stay where they were for fear of being caught, especially with sounds going on like Ionia had just made. He reluctantly drew away and pushed himself off of her. He brushed off some sand that had found its way onto his clothing and looked over at Ionia who was wondering why he had pulled away. "Well, I'm thure you don't want all creathion to be aware of uth doing that, would you?" He grinned widely and pointed to the cave behind them. Ionia instantly jumped up without a word and virtually dived into the cave, Turbo following close behind her.

The cave was dark and smelled damp, but Ionia had that covered. She frequently visited the cave and had decked it out with her own items and that included lighting. She attached a wire to a joint in her armour and the cave lit up around them. The lighting ran on her own energy and needed a boost every once in a while. She pulled back a navy blue leaf patterned fabric curtain and welcomed Turbo into her hideout. It had a large chamber with textiles, pillows, tables and had cloths draped against the walls to make it more comfortable. It looked very comfortable indeed and Turbo couldn't help but smile. It was better than his dark, smelly garage anyway.

Ionia drew the curtain to shut out the outside world, walked over to a mound of plush cushions and plopped herself down on them roughly. She smiled over to Turbo and watched as he took in his surroundings before focusing his attention on her once again. He slowly made his way over and sat on the cushion in front of her. Suddenly felt very aware of himself, he swallowed loudly as his brain registered just how small he was compared to her. His helmet suddenly felt very heavy and he felt a little itchy. He leaned his head on a hand and reclined on his side as Ionia stretched her legs upwards and arched her back to get comfortable.

Turbo felt his face flush red again as he looked her over. His eyes traced her legs and hips, but he closed his eyes and stopped himself, cursing himself inwardly for looking. But his body had other ideas and his eyes opened again and continued to look her over. Every curve was pleasing to look at and he found himself breathing heavily again as his eyes met her lips as she stretched more and let out a satisfied moan.

He reached out a hand and placed it on her forearm as she relaxed, tracing it lightly. Ionia turned her head to look at him and smiled softly, which he took as permission to continue with what he was doing. He shuffled closer and moved his fingers upwards to her shoulder.

"Mmm, that feels good."

It was then Turbo noticed that her upper arm was covered with an outer layer of soft sillicone-like material and he cocked an eyebrow with curiosity for a moment before shrugging it off and resuming his caresses.

He reached further up and his finger met her neck. She leaned her head away from him to allow him better access and let out a gasp. He could tell she really enjoyed that particular spot and he was definitely going to use that to his advantage. While her head was turned he took the opportunity to get to his knees. He moved over her and leaned down softly kissing her neck. Well, that did it. She moaned loudly and arched her back taking him with her as her body knocked him off his feet. She relaxed again and turned her head back to look at Turbo as she felt that he was on top of her, her own face now tinged with a red glow.

"Wow. You sure know how to push my buttons." Laughed Ionia breathlessly. "You fiend, you!"

Turbo didn't say anything in reply, he was too far gone for conversation. He launched himself forwards and violently pushed his mouth on hers causing her to squeak from the sheer shock of the action, but she soon relaxed as his hands did their magic and caressed her neck and jawline. His tongue brushed against her lower lip and she slowly opened her mouth almost on autopilot allowing him access. The pair writhed breathlessly as they explored each other's mouths, Ionia somewhat cautiously as she had not forgotten just how large his teeth actually were. The last thing she wanted was to be minus a tongue at such a moment.

Turbo pulled his head away from hers and tried to catch his breath, but it felt almost impossible. His head was swimming and he could feel all the blood rushing away from his face and down towards his gut. He screwed up his face as he felt it go even lower still and he had to adjust himself as he was now uncomfortable. Ionia's eyes widened a little upon feeling something pressing against her that wasn't there before and was almost about to ask if Turbo carried a gun with him when she realized what it actually was. Her face reddened even more. 

After a quick shuffle Turbo leaned back down and aimed for her neck again, he wanted to exploit that as much as possible. The sounds she made drove him crazy. He ran his tongue from the bottom of ner neck up to her jaw and back again and he almost lost it when Ionia moaned, dug her fingers into his back and scratched them downwards.

It was getting too hot. Far too hot. He wiped his brow with his sleeve between kissing her neck and face. Ionia stopped him and slowly sat up, adjusting Turbo so that he was sat with his legs around her waist. She bit down on her lower lip and grinned as she took hold of his zipper and slowly begain to move it downwards. It took him by surprise, but he soon snapped out of it and allowed her to continue. She unzipped him as far as his waist and carefully pushed her fingers under the fabric around his shoulders, gently pushing it back and caressing his skin at the same time. He had never felt anything like it and he almost melted against her. 

Ionia sat there and smiled down at Turbo and admired his bright white skin. He was unusual to look at and not like anyone she had ever seen. He was somewhat skinny, but she was surprised to see that under his suit his arms were actually athletically built. His chest was completely devoid of hair and curved down to a small, round belly. She found herself shyly averting her gaze like a giggling school girl and tried to occupy herself by removing her shoulder plates.

Thunk. Thunk. They hit the cushions beside them and Ionia looked back at the racer as he watched her every move. She reached behind her and unhooked her wings and boosters, allowing them to fall safely behind her on a large cushion. Then her hand reached under her jaw and a loud snap was heard and her upper helm came off with a single tug revealing long, thin cables which resembled optical fibre that glowed a gentle light blue. It was not hair, but it looked very much like it and it framed her face perfectly. Turbo found himself reaching for it. He just had to feel it. It was warm and light and there was almost a small static charge against his fingers. It was then he noticed her reaching under her right arm. She had lowered her gaze and he tilted his head with curiosity. A loud click was heard and Ionia moved her chest armour a little to gauge his reaction. Turbo understood why she had started to act a little shy and he felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek as he watched in silence.   
Thunk. Her chest armour fell to the ground revealing very human anatomy underneath that was coated in a form-fitting, silicone-like material just like her arms. Turbo had to stop himself from diving on her there and then, it was all too much for him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. He was determined to see this through properly. After all, this was his first time experiencing anything of the sort.

Ionia reached downwards and Turbo moved so she could reach her legs. She unhooked the two leg plates and discarded them. That was as far as she was going and Turbo moved back towards her and got to his knees. He shuffled and removed his racing suit and Ionia couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as she saw that he was wearing boxer shorts with big red T shapes on them. But Turbo didn't want her to focus on them, so he took her head in his hands again and took her lower lip in his mouth. He'd be damned if his choice in underwear ruined such a fine moment.

Satisfied her attention had been successfully diverted, he reached his hands round to her back and rubbed them up and down, alternating between hard massage and light tickling. He then noticed a small gap in the texture around the base of her head. Ionia moved her hand back and placed it on top of his. She slowly guided him to take hold of the sillicone material in his fingers and pull. The outer layer began to peel away revealing bare, bright white flesh. It was not flesh in the human sense of the word, but more like a synthetic material similar to the outer coating, only more dense. It was ever so slightly translucent like her face. Turbo smiled slightly realizing that the light blue on her thighs, belly and arms was only a protective covering. He pulled on it and revealed her true form, identical to that of a humans in every, single, perfect, intimate detail. He couldn't resist. He dived in for another kiss as he allowed her to remove the rest down to her waist. Ionia moved her head to the side and took a breath, leaned back and allowed him to be on top of her once more. "Don't forget them."

Turbo had to think what she meant for a second and then realized that she was referring to her lower armour. He sheepishly reached a hand downwards and fumbled around for a way to remove them, but couldn't figure it out at all. Ionia just lay there chuckling inwardly over his struggle and finally guided his hand to a side clasp. He popped it open and nervously slid the armour away from her hips as she lifted herself up to allow him to do so. After it was off, Ionia slid the sillicone coating off fully and watched as Turbo tried his best not to look at her fully naked form. She found his awkwardness adorable. "It's OK. You can look."

He gave quick sideways glances and turned redder with each one. Ionia knew that he wasn't going to do it willingly, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. Literally. She took hold of one of his hands and placed it on her belly, slowly moving it upwards until it reached an unmistakable body part. Turbo's head shot round to look at what his hand was on and almost passed out when he saw that she had placed his hand fully on her chest. She just smiled sympathetically and reached for his other hand, brought it to her belly and repeated the action, before yanking him on top of her again. She was being poked again and Turbo had to shuffle around again to avoid any pain and suffering, something that Ionia enjoyed. She liked the feeling of friction between them. Her inner flesh rarely had any contact and it was extra sensitive. She wanted him to continue and took hold of his sides and gently moved him back and fourth. This also felt good for him too and he lost himself in the sensation for a moment.

It was then that Turbo clicked on to the fact that she had sensitive skin and was even more determined to explore. Still somewhat shy at first, he cautiously moved his hands around. They were still where Ionia had placed them. She wriggled under him, enjoying what he was doing greatly. This encouraged him to go further and so he reached his head down to her neck once again and began to lightly bite at it. Had Ionia not been too busy moaning from the pleasure, she may have been somewhat unnerved by it. His hands moved from their position slowly down her sides. Being small, he couldnt reach too far, so Ionia lifted her knees to allow him to rub down her thighs.

Shifting a little, Turbo bravely reached past her belly to a more intimate area. This made Ionia instantly arch her back and emit a loud gasp. He took that as a sign that he was doing good and explored her further with his fingers while his mouth kissed at her chest area. He must have hit the spot as Ionia yelled loudly sending Turbo completely over the edge. He quickly discarded his boxer shorts, which landed over the other side of the cave and started to reach for his helmet when Ionia, breathless, stopped him. "N-No. L-L-Leave it on."

Turbo grinned wickedly as he tugged a nearby blanket and pulled it over the top of them both. He positioned himself carefully and massaged the sides of her thighs with his fingertips. Ionia looked down at him and took one of her fingers in her mouth seductively. "Gentleman, start your engines."


	2. Chapter 2

It took slight, repetitive movements, but in the end Turbo was successful. Ionia felt sharp, seering pain that faded into the most amazing sensation she had ever felt. She grasped hold of the cushion underneath her body as he leaned down and kissed her chest and began moving himself back and fourth. After a sharp intake of breath, Ionia peered downwards to her companion whose face was glowing a bright red colour as his eyes rolled back further and further with each new movement that he made. His breath was ragged and gritty as his vocal chords expelled the pressure building up inside of him. The rhythm now set, he slowly lifted his head up and stared into Ionia's blue eyes as his hands gripped onto her hips tightly.

"I..." Ionia's voice was shaky. "I..."

Turbo instantly silenced her with a sudden and much harder thrust which sent her reeling. He felt her muscles weaken and he loved it. It was like she was at his mercy and he found such odd satisfaction in it. Maybe it was his coding. Maybe he was never really a hero, but something else. He shook his head free of the thoughts that had flooded his brain. The brain, he grumbled inwardly, that was supposed to be focusing on having the best damn sexual encounter he would probably ever have in his coded existence.

Ionia wriggled under him as his hands reached for her face to get her to focus on him. Her eyes were glazed over, her cheeks were deep crimson and those lips were pulsing with each heaving breath that she took. She allowed him to roughly press his thumb against them, her tongue grazing the end before he slid it downwards, trailing saliva down her chin as his other hand grasped hold of her hair. It was rough. It was harsh. It was amazing.

"Pull." Ionia stared down at him lustfully as he continued at his pace. It took a moment for him to react, but he obliged, tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled on it without hesitation. She yelled out from the pain, but she was loving every moment. Something about her coding made her crave it. Her hands reached down to Turbo's body. "Harder!" Again, he obeyed, this time increasing the strength of each thrust as well as tugging on her long, fibre-like strands.

"Ngggh!" He cringed as she reacted by digging her fingers into his flesh, slowly dragging them downwards. The resulting marks glowied bright red and his eyes caught sight of them. He had to admit, it felt so good that he wanted more. More scratches. More marks on his flesh. His perfect, white flesh. But, those marks were tainting his perfect image. She would pay for that. He flashed her a sinister grin and moved her legs upwards, pushing against the backs of her knees with his palms as he arched himself over her. She would pay dearly. "Thcream, Ionia." His voice rattled in his throat as he dug his fingers into the back of her knees and dragged them down harshly across her thighs. She yelled loudly and gritted her teeth as her skin was set on fire by the pain.

Turbo's grin widened. It was the reaction he had hoped for. "You're all mine, thweet fathe." He traced his tongue against the skin on her chest, all the while his hands kept her legs held high. "And I'm not tharing."

"All... All yours." Ionia had a hard time forming words as he began to pick up the pace again. "Oh gods, oh gods!" Her hands flailed wildly for something to grip on to and found his rear end. She held on tightly and pressed him further into her each time he moved forwards. It was as if it wasn't enough for her. She felt like she wanted so much more of him. It was then she managed to muster up enough strength to force herself out of his grasp. He let out a surprised yelp as he felt himself being seized and flipped onto his back without any warning at all. His heart skipped a beat, but he managed to shake himself free of the shock as he watched his companion drop downwards, her hands either side of his helmet. He stared into her eyes for a moment and read the same thing as what he was feeling held within them. He wanted her so badly. He wanted more.

Ionia leaned downwards, lowering her body slowly onto his. She wanted to be fully skin to skin and wasted no time in creating friction between them both. Her body brushed against him as her lips found his, both writhing in ecstacy as they explored each other's mouths once again.

"I'm..." She tried to speak. "I'm not... Sharing either."

Turbo watched as she sat upright and took hold of his lower region in her hand. She slowly positioned her hips over him and directed him inside. She let out a lustful moan as she started to rock her hips back and forth.

Turbo felt overwhelmed by the experience. He was now at her mercy instead of the other way round, but it was beautiful. Every movement that she made sent waves of pleasure through his entire body. He grunted as he felt the blood leave his upper half again, his eyes clouded with sparks. "Nghhh, Ionia. D..." His hands carressed her belly as she worked up her own rhythm, getting faster and faster as her breathing became more and more ragged. "Don't thtop. Wh-Whatever you do, don't... Don't thtop." Turbo almost growled the last part of his sentence as he felt her tense up around him, her soft moans evolving into loud, passionate screams. He grasped hold of her and brought her forwards so that she was lying fully on top of him and angled himself so that he could match her movements himself. She flopped on top of him awkwardly as if her body was not her own, but continued moving her hips faster and faster as she felt him match her tempo.

Their voices echoed through the cave. Moans, grunts, groans, yells and screams. Ionia had reached her limit and almost brought the walls down around her with the power from her voice. She clung onto him tightly as her body gave up, unable to move anymore as she climaxed, yelling his name. Turbo's eyes rolled back in their head as he felt her insides tense up firmly around him as his ears echoed with the sound of her screaming his name like the roaring cheer of the crowd he was so fond of. She had grown weak, but he knew he had to finish it and took hold of her hips. In one final flurry, he climaxed himself as his hands gripped onto her tightly. "Nggggaaahhh!"

Ionia exhaled as she felt a burst of warmth within her and buried her face in the cushions beside him. Turbo's head began to swim as his ears hissed with the sound of blood rushing through his veins. He felt amazing. He felt like he did when he won a race. No, even better than that.

There was no conversation for some time, just the sound of laboured breathing and the low rumble of the sea from outside. Turbo put a little pressure on her so that she understood that he wanted to move. She allowed him to direct her onto her back again with him on top, never breaking their embrace. He slowly pulled out and relaxed on her, shuffling upwards to be nearer her face. Ionia squirmed as she felt him pull himself free, distracted by a strange trickling sensation from below. She knew what it was and couldn't help but giggle at the mess she was probably making of the poor cushion beneath her.

Turbo lifted his head up a little to look at her, his face still very red from the exertion. Ionia just smiled at him softly, she felt that a vocal response would ruin the moment. The two stared at each other for the longest time before finally one of them spoke.

"You're amazing."

Turbo cracked a small smile over Ionia's praise and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm Turbo-tathtic, baby."


	3. Chapter 3

The cave was silent except for the sound of heavy breathing and the distant crashing of waves outside. Turbo and Ionia were laying on their cushions, breathless and dripping from head to toe with sweat from their amorous encounter. Turbo looks over at her still wondering if everything had been a dream. He couldn't believe that he had done what he had and that she had accepted his advances, let alone gone the whole way. 

His yellow eyes wandered over her naked form as she lay there with her eyes closed in an attempt to regain her composure. Her bright fibre optic-like hair clung to her shoulders and chest due to her damp, sticky skin. He had to blink again for fear that she would fade away before him and he would wake in his dark garage to find it had been a dream.  
He had had such dreams in the past. Dreams where he had been brave enough to tell her how he felt and where they would share a night of passion such as they had done moments ago. But every time he would wake up in a puddle of sweat and flush with disappointment to find there was no Ionia beside him, no warmth from her body... Just the cold interior of his garage, the smell of oil and fuel and the faint snoring of his racing rivals.

Turbo slowly stirred and weakly got to his knees. She was still there and he needed to feel his skin against hers again for his own peace of mind. But it was then he suddely became aware of himself. If this had been real, how had he done? Did he satisfy her? Did she consider him to be worthy? He shuffled closer and the movement caused Ionia to open her eyes. He opened his mouth, stopped himself and lowered his head nervously. Ionia reached out a hand and wrapped it behind him and rubbed his bare back. Turbo raised his head and looked Ionia in the eyes, his face still flushed and sweaty. His mouth twitched as he tried to speak, but nothing came out. Ionia smiled up at him warmly. She knew what he wanted to ask.

"You were amazing..."

Almost exhausted from the worry, Turbo let out a loud sigh as his body gave out sending him flopping onto her in a heap. She chuckled lightly and continued to rub his back. "I didn't know you were that self-conscious, Turbutt."

"Turbutt!?" His head shot up again. "What did you call me?"

She let out a louder laugh and patted his head. "Turbutt, Turbutt. It's my new pet name for you."

He jutted out his lower jaw and mumbled under his breath. "Well, fine. But I'm giving you a pet name in that cathe!" His eyes whirled around as he pondered on what to call her, but his train of thought was halted as Ionia wriggled under him. "Eee, ahh. Hold thtill."

"Can't. My butt is going to sleep."

"I don't hear it thnoring."

"You wouldn't want to." Ionia grinned as she gently picked him up and adjusted her position. 

"Ah, yeah. Good point." Turbo was not a fan of people picking him up, but he allowed her to do so without protest. He knew she had no malicious intent. "Tho..." He rubbed a hand over his helmet in an attempt to adjust it. "What did you want to do now... Thweetfathe?"

"Thweetfathe?" Her eyes shot open wide as she let out a howl of laughter that echoed through the cave.

"Yeth, thweetfathe. That'th my nickname for you. And there'th no getting out of it!" He stabbed a finger towards her and grinned proudly. "Now, what thall we do nextht?"

"I dunno..." She let out a contented sigh enjoying the close contact. "I like this as it is."

Turbo stared at her calmly. "Yeah. It'th... nithe, ithn't it?" A small smile spread across his face as he leaned closer, placed both of his hands on her cheeks and drew her into a light kiss. "It'th a thame the arcade will be open again in a few hourth."

"Why, because we'll have to part ways?" Ionia was almost melting from the attention and wrapped her arms around him tightly to keep his face as close as she could. She loved staring into those big, yellow eyes of his.

"Well, there ith that, but..." His flashed her a big, cheeky smile. "I wath thinking of a repeat performanthe." 

"Oh my!" Ionia slapped him playfully on the butt and grinned widely. "Turbutt, you are one naughty little guy."

"Hey, hey, hey. Leth of the little, if you pleathe." He grabbed hold of her chin with a hand and nipped at her lips. "We both know I'm not tho little, if you catch my meaning."

Ionia couldn't help but burst into gales of laughter once again. He was amusing to her and she loved that devilish streak in him. "Damn straight."

"Thtill..." Turbo looked around the cave whistfully. "It would be nithe to thpend more time with you. That ith, if you want to."

"Are you serious?" Ionia squished his face between both her hands and forced him to look at her, his lips poking out like a fish. "Of course I do. I wouldn't have just let you do that if I didn't. I'm not easy, you know."

The racer's face flushed pink for even saying such a thing and turned an even deeper shade as Ionia grabbed hold of him tightly and flipped their positions so that she was now over him. He swallowed nervously as he stared up at her big, blue eyes as she slowly lowered her naked body onto him and wriggled to get comfortable.

"I'm not squashing you, am I?"

"Nope! All good." Turbo felt his heart beating faster as he felt familiar female anatomy against his chest. 

"Good." She lowered her head and planted soft kisses on his collar bone, then moved down to his chest and belly. She felt him shiver against her and noticed his skin prickle with goosebumps. "Is that good?"

"Y-Yeth. Tho good."

She smiled and continued, lightly kissing around his belly button, then going even lower. Turbo's eyes shot open as he felt her take him in her mouth and his breath halted in his throat.  
Ionia ran her tongue up and down him and stopped to look him in the eye. "How about that? Is that good too?"

Turbo couldn't speak. He just nodded as he grasped the cushion below him tightly, sweat rolling down his face again as the familiar feeling of blood rushing downwards filled his senses. It was scary, it was nerve-wracking, it was amazing!

Ionia had managed to work up a rhythm and was giving it all she had. She loved hearing him react to her actions and revelled in every moan he let out. His hands had found their way to her head and had tangled in her hair as she upped her pace. Every time he made a sound she felt his hands tighten their grip. Only when she had decided that she had worked him up enough did she stop, wipe her mouth and give him a playful grin.

Turbo's head shot up and he stared at her like a deer caught in headlights. "Wh... Why have you th-thtopped!?"

"Oh, I thought you might have had enough." She laughed teasingly as she rubbed a hand down her chest to get him even more riled up.

"You evil, evil... DON'T THTOP!" He groaned in frustration and threw his head back so hard that his helmet rolled off revealing a mess of wet, black hair. "D-DON'T!"

Ionia decided she had teased him long enough and shuffled over him, lined up her hips over his and slowly lowered herself onto him. His head shot up again as he felt her around him once more, his face glowing red. It was then she moved her hips and the feeling overwhelmed him. "How? How can... How can you have thith power over me?"

Ionia bent forward and leaned in towards his face. "Must be space magic." She straightened up again and raised her arms, rotating her hips and caressing herself seductively.

Turbo's eyes followed her every move as his mouth hung open in shock at what he was witnessing. He reached a hand up and ran it down her belly and over her hips. Those curves... They felt divine. He ran his hand back up and Ionia leaned down a little to allow him to explore her body more easily and he did so readily. "Tho... Tho... Thweet."

Ionia had given up talking. She was enjoying herself far too much. Her pace had quickened and her breath had become more laboured as she began to let out small moans as his hands caressed her body. Turbo's heart skipped a beat with every sound she made and started to match her rhythm with his own movement to make the experience even more intense. He grabbed hold of her hips tightly and guided her in a circular movement to which she happily obliged. The two gasped loudly at the change and clenched their hands onto whatever they were gripping on to. For Turbo it happened to be Ionia's hips and it made her squeal with delight.

"I love it... When you thqueal." He did it again and Ionia squealed once more. 

"Well," Ionia tried to speak, "It's my turn to make you squeal."

Turbo just grinned wickedly as she upped her pace, leaned forwards and entangled her fingers in his hair.

It took a while, but she finally managed it. Turbo let out shrill cries of pleasure, the likes of which had never been heard before from him. He yelled her name over and over and collapsed in a heap under her. She had no idea how he had such stamina to go for so long, but she certainly wasn't complaining. She flopped forwards and rolled over so she wasn't squishing him and grinned, satisfied with her work. For such a small guy he packed a punch, that was for certain. She ran a finger over his body and watched him catch his breath.

After regaining his composure somewhat, the racer looked beside him and stared at Ionia in shock. "How... How did you do that!?" He had never experienced anything like it in his life and he had no idea that he could even be so loud.

She smiled at him peacefully and snuggled into the cushion beneath her. "Like I said... Space magic!"


	4. Chapter 4

Turbo's yellow eyes had fixed on Ionia's face, watching her in awe. How had he been so lucky to procure her affections so quickly? So easily? Surely there was a catch. He ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his position so that his face was directly in front of her, his nose touching her solar faceplate.

"Ionia..."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him peacefully. "Yes, Turbutt?"

"I..." He stopped himself and considered what he was about to say very carefully. "I think I'm thtarting to really like you..."

Ionia's smile widened even more as she reached a hand and caressed his face. "Yeah. Me too."

"R-Really?" His eyes widened, surprised that she felt the same way. "You do?"

"Yes. I do. Really." She planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"When did you..."

Ionia let out a light chuckle and shifted on her cushion. "I don't know. It's hard to say."

"I think, for me, it wath when I thaw you in Tapper'th that night. Do you remember? We'd not long thince been introduthed and we didn't really have the betht thtart."

"I remember you always telling me how irritating and stupid I was."

Turbo cringed and looked away, sheepishly rubbing his neck. "Yeah, gee. Uh... You know, I didn't mean it. Well, I did at firtht, but after I didn't."

Ionia rubbed her solar panel against his nose in an eskimo kiss. "I know. Don't worry."

Turbo looked into her eyes and relaxed a little. "Do you remember that night? Felixth had decided to try and get uth all to meet the newbieth that had been plugged in and mingle. We'd met theveral timeth before since you theemed to hang around by my portal and Felixth wath adamant we get along for..."

Ionia stopped him and put on her best Felix voice. "The good of the arcade!"

Turbo cackled and wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah. That." He paused for a moment and lowered his eyes as he remembered the event. "And there you were. Thtood on one of the bar topth, wobbling around and thinging at the top of your lungth becauthe Ralph had dared you to thing made up wordth to Guile'th theme."

Ionia couldn't help but laugh loudly at the memory. "Yeah, I remember."

"Guile theemed to enjoy it."

"I think ol' brush head was so high on the atmosphere that he'd enjoy anything aimed at him. Even a song that included rude words."

Turbo snuggled into her, comforted by the warmth of her body. "What wath one of the lineth again? Thomething like... I've got big huge hair. I'm compenthating for my dong. Da da da da da da da da da, compenthating for my dong?"

"Yes! Yes, that was it!" Ionia laughed loudly again and buried her face into his chest. "I thought it was a masterpiece!"

"Well. That wath when I knew. I watched you thatnd there belting out thith thatirical tune ath your curvy body thwayed on the bar top." He took a moment to breathe in her scent. "I didn't know you were thutch a lightweight on root beer."

"I didn't even know you COULD get drunk on root beer."

"Thilly thweetfathe." Turbo closed his eyes and pressed his lips onto hers tenderly before pulling away and letting out a contented sigh. "You're a mythtery. A beautiful mythtery."

"Oh? Do you intend to solve me, Mister Turbo?"

"I don't think I could tholve your mythterieth. But, I intend to give it a damn good try." He leaned in again for a kiss, but Ionia had anticipated it and met him faster than he thought, their lips clashing together awkwardly.

"Ouch! Ow ow ow."

"Yeeeeth." Turbo put a hand to his mouth and shot Ionia a concerned look. "You OK?"

"Gah, you bit me." She brushed her lips with a finger and a streak of silver liquid smeared across it. "Those teeth of yours... They're dangerous."

Turbo looked somewhat hurt by her comment, his face contorting into a worried frown. He sat bolt upright and leaned over her. "Let me thee."

Ionia was busy mopping up the silver blood from her bottom lip, turned so she was laying on her back and smiled up at him. "It's OK. Honest!"

"Pleathe."

"Turbo. Honestly. It's fine, stop worrying. We both have big teeth, it's just something that we will have to get used to. I'm actually shocked it hadn't happened sooner."

Turbo lowered his head and flushed a little pink as he cursed himself for being so careless. "Mmhmm." His inner cursing was halted by Ionia who reached a hand up to his face and gently pulled him to hers.

"Besides. I... Kinda liked it." She flashed him a devilish smile and licked off the blood from her finger.

The racer stared at her dumbfounded, wondering if she was serious or not. It was then he remembered how much she had enjoyed the hair pulling, the scratching and the hard gripping when they had been intimate and had, in fact, begged for more. She liked pain? This, in his mind, was certainly an interesting development considering that she was not coded with anger emotional reactions. "You did?" He had to admit, he had enjoyed giving her what she wanted. He loved the feeling of being in control, to be the one calling the shots. It was just his nature. He had never even considered that it would be the same in bed.

"Oh yes. I sure did."

Turbo didn't say anything more, he just leaned in and bit down on her lower lip. This time on purpose, but not so hard as to draw blood. Ionia let out a satisfied gasp as she kept her lips still for him. He wasted no time in alternating his nipping from the top lip, to the bottom one and back again. The feeling of her body shivering against him was just amazing. His big, yellow teeth nipped at her lower lip once more and he finished by grazing his tongue against it.

"You're so..." Ionia felt out of breath. "Good at this." She could taste the metallic twang of her blood that was slowly seeping from the cut she had sustained from their clash between each rough kiss. To her, it was new but also very enjoyable. She too had no idea that she'd crave such rough treatment. And it was exactly that. A craving. She wanted him to be even rougher with her. She wanted to explore more and discover what she liked the most and what Turbo liked the most.

"Pleathe tell me... If it'th too much."

Turbo's breath was hot against her face as he spoke and it made her shiver again. "I will."

The racer moved down to her neck and nipped at it with his teeth, lightly at first and then harder. Ionia rolled herself slightly to allow him to reach her neck better, her breath laboured from the mixture of sensations that she was experiencing.

Turbo suddenly stopped what he was doing which caused Ionia to turn round sharply. They met each other's gaze and stared at one another for a while.

"I'm thorry... I'm thorry I thtopped. I jutht wanted to look at you. I wanted to make thure that you..." He stopped and lowered his gaze again.

"What?"

"That you were thtill real."

Ionia almost melted over how precious he was. She turned back round, snatched him up and drew him close to her. Turbo felt so comforted by the way she was holding him and brought his knees up so he was curled into a ball in her arms. "Of course I'm still real. Why would you think I wasn't?"

Turbo shuddered as the thought of her vanishing and him waking up in his garage flooded his mind again and he curled up even more against her. "Becauthe I can't be tho lucky."

"So lucky?"

"I may be the worldth greatestht racer, but..." His voice cracked somewhat as he attempted to open up. Something that he had never done before. But somehow it felt right. With Ionia, he felt safe. She was his safe place. "I've never been with a woman before. They were never interethted in me when I tried."

"But, you're always so sure of yourself." Ionia rubbed his back and held onto him tighter.

"Of courthe. Publicly that ith how I prethent mythelf. I have to to keep my reputation."

"Oh... Yeah, your reputation. The reason you didn't want to be seen with me even when people suspected."

Turbo screwed up his face. He didn't want to respond to what she had just said. It pained him to think just how badly he had treated her all for the sake of his image. He sighed loudly and decided to avoid the topic entirely for fear of passing out from the guilt. "I've alwayth been a loner. Turbo, the thtar of TurboTime. Turbo, the greatetht rather ever. Turbo... The freak with grey thkin, yellow eyeth and yellow teeth."

"You're not a freak!" Ionia forced his face up to look her in the eyes with a hand. "You're not. You're different, quirky, interesting. Not a freak."

"Try telling them that. It'th alwayth 'hey Turbo, did you thmoke too many thigs?', 'Hey Turbo, when did you latht go to a dentitht?', 'HEY TURBO, how'th the liver?'"

"Who? Them?" She pointed in the general direction of her world's portal to Game Central Station and laughed under her breath. "Fuck them. They don't make you who you are, you do."

Turbo couldn't help but smile a little. "Yeah."

"I'd like to see them win races every damn day over and over. I bet they'd suck at it! They'd lose so badly and then we'd get to laugh at them and call them smelly butts."

He laughed even louder over her outburst and stroked a hand over her cheek. "Why ith it I can totally thee you doing that?"

"Because I would?" Ionia grinned at him proudly. "Besides. They say the same thing about me too. Apparently I'm a freak. So we can both be freaks together. Freaks freaking out all those dumb buttfaces who can't win races and probably have tiny dongs and wear pinky frilly undies."

Turbo nuzzled his face against hers and chuckled softly, shuffling a little to get more comfortable in her arms. "Thilly thweetfathe."


End file.
